Broken Inside
by Peace215
Summary: Everyone knew the fairytales. The Princess always got the Prince and the witch was left with nothing. It was how the world always played out in the end. But it doesn't mean you felt like it was fair. RavRob. [complete]


1Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. Simple yes?

_**An: Howdy y'all and welcome to another short one-shot of mine. Oh! On that note, my first TT fic done,** **'The Darkness Within**'**, I've decided to keep it as a one-shot because for the life of me I cannot come up with a plot. So let's leave it as an introspective piece ok? Cool, now I'd love to thank all my reviewers of the last one-shot 'Fear? What Fear?'****Here and now:**_

_artemisgirl_

_dianna_

_llccee_

_Lain the Fluff Master_

_K-Twizzle_

_raven77_

_PerfectlyImperfect_

_RavenKitten_

_Bloody Fae_

_Wave Maker_

_Wild Spirit Of Darkness2_

_Twerp_

_Scorpio Serpent_

_tinkerbellx2_

_Harasliz_

_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

_Strixvaria_

_**Thanks to you all! Hey I even was complimented on how great the plot was by a Starfire/Robin shipper and it was called a masterpiece! Wow....my ego just got bigger..... Sorry for the length of that one too; I got going and couldn't stop.**_

_**An2: So this story is mostly on the idea of Raven having unrequited love for the Boy Wonder. That's all I'm giving away because honestly I think that's a lot to hint at. So read, review and enjoy. **_

_The worst way to love someone is to be right beside them, knowing you can't have them._

_-Unknown (Food for thought for this piece.)_

**Broken Inside**

The room was eerily quiet, except for the sound of a young woman's monotone drone. Dark shadows covered and obscured the dark blue/violet bedroom making the existence bleak. Everything around the woman with the sleek purple hair seemed to have a mysterious quality to it. Bookcases lined the walls painted black, a bed in the center piled with dark violet covers and exotic masks hung from the walls; that was all there was of the young girl's room. And in the air, smoke rose up from an incense burning bringing the sweet smell of lavender and jasmine into existence.

Raven sat, lotus position, floating mid air chanting softly to the still room. Inside the room was warm, quiet and peaceful while outside was that of a different matter. Rain poured down without resistance, and made the ground soaked; everything was soaked and mud splashed all around. Bustling cars honked on the bridge, delayed because of the excess rain and the water in the bay slushed from side to side; making everything dark and sorrow filled.

Downstairs, the television was turned up loudly but no one was there to enjoy it. Raven closed her eyes tighter trying to concentrate harder on her chant. She had many things to consider and be done with.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Her breathing was constricted from her high posture. The silence on the outside of her mind was golden as was many things when silence was concerned. But inside her mind and her heart.....it was chaos. Her heart was slowly and painfully splitting in two.

Beastboy and Terra had taken to the mall earlier that day, wanting to spend some 'alone' time together. The gaming store was calling their names and loudly too. They without a doubt would not come back until later in the night; hung over and cheery from victory. After all Beastboy had a record at the shop and couldn't well let amateurs beat it. Terra had an presence there as well that needed to be accomplished; who else would argue with the owner while Beastboy pressed in a few cheat codes?

Raven slowly let her eyes relax, they were closed so tightly before and now were hurting and took a deep breath in and held it. Her muscles, on edge slowly released the tension away.

"Azarath..........Metrion...........Zinthos........." Rang out of the dark mystic's magical words. Black energy lightly seeped from Raven's form casting a brilliant light about her. And in turn lit up the once dark bedroom.

Cyborg had taken to going out for the night. He wasn't going to a car show, nor was he supposed to go and race his magnificent car at the track. Instead he was on a date of sorts. Bumblebee and him had grown close after the second accident concerning Brother Blood and she even tried to help find if there was any other copies of his blueprints lying around somewhere. Through the 'work' they did in that short amount of time, Bumblebee asked Cy out.

It was cute when she had. The girl was always so bold and a take charge kind of girl; she meshed well with Cyborg. She, as they arrived back into the city, after there second treasure hunts for more clues about Brother Blood, blurted out the question. Cyborg had never smiled and wasn't any happier in his life; even making the 'baby' of his didn't bring that kind of joy to his censors.

Raven let the energy dissipate over time, and soon the once brightly lit room had again succumbed to darkness once more. Her body hovered for a few moments, suspended by time and space and everything was how it was supposed to be. She was in control, the tower was lively but dead quiet, and everyone had someone else. That's when Raven's heart went into overdrive. She didn't have anyone. Cyborg had Bumblebee and Beastboy had Terra.

A motorcycle in the distance roared to life and knocked Raven out of her intense introspect of herself; and knocked her out of her self pity whirlwind. The window, pointing towards the direction of the noise rumbled violently with the sudden noise.

Raven let her eyes just stare at the glass with blank eyes. She suddenly felt an urge to just walk over and look out of the panel to see who it was. She did just that. Her body slowly settled on to her bed with barely a whisper heard, and she walked swiftly to the window to gaze out of it.

The red motorcycle zoomed off going right under Raven's bedroom window and heading towards the docks. On it was Robin smiling pleasantly to himself; the feeling of being on his own bike couldn't be matched by another. And behind him was Starfire, her hair bellowing in the air. She was grinning madly and clung to the boy wonder intensely.

Raven just watched as the bike rode off. It wasn't like she could do anything to stop them; she knew that. But her heart wouldn't hear any of it. It pumped faster and harder with each second longer that Starfire held Robin and she didn't. She didn't move though, she wanted her heart to see it wasn't meant to be.

The cold hard reality was the only thing Raven could think of that would stop her heart from pining after her leader. It was right. Everyone knew the fairytales. The Princess always got the Prince and the witch was left with nothing. Raven was excepting her fate but her heart, wouldn't.

The bike then caught her attention on the bridge. It swerved past the cars stopped dead in their tracks by the traffic and in one case ran over the hood of a blue car to get ahead. Raven could of swore she heard Starfire squeal.

Robin was having the time of his life. He had the beautiful girl he had grown attached to behind him, and hugging quite tightly at that and he had his bike going at the speed he loved to drive at. Nothing else seemed important. Well that was a lie. He loved stopping criminals and loved being the good guy but for that one night he just wanted to be normal.

He quickly took a u turn and skidded to a halt in front of a café shop. Inside the room had a golden glow to it and the few people inside looked warm. He nodded to himself at a good choice; He swiftly rose from his motorcycle and helped Starfire off who was completely drenched and ran into the small café.

Raven's eyes followed the couple to the section where her own favorite café was. She many a time entered just to get away from the Titans, to be able to enjoy her own company and not have to look at the others and their partners. She felt safe there; the warm glow had that affect on people.

The couple sat in a booth by the entrance watching the rain continue to pour and watched the herds of people run by with umbrellas or newspapers protecting their heads. It amused Starfire.

"Why do people do such strange things on this planet?" She asked rather gently. The ran had slicked down to her, making it conform to her head. Robin's had stayed rather still and jelled completely.

"Do what Star?" He questioned coming out of his daze. He had the weirdest sensation someone was watching him.

"Why do people put newspapers on top of their heads to ward off the rain. On my planet we use similar devices such as your 'um-brell-as'." Robin could only smile at her innocence.

"Because Star, not everyone remembers to bring one with them. But most people have newspapers so they figure they have something to catch the water."

"But does it not just get wet and fall apart?" She inquired. Robin nodded and shrugged at her curious mind.

"Yea it does."

"Then why...?"

"Star? How about we just watch the outside world and leave some mysteries for tomorrow, okay?" He asked with an undertone of pleading. He was not looking forward to explaining one of the many things Earth humans did that looked silly to outsiders. He didn't know how to explain it really.

"Yes I suppose we should." Starfire agreed and cuddled up to Robin's arm watching the rain drops run down the window. Robin sat back in his seat and relaxed; but the strange feeling of being watched didn't lessen.

Her eyes sharpened and her face turned into pain. They were together, but she always knew that. But she didn't expect how much pain it would cause from seeing that. Her heart now was seeing the naked truth; Raven was not meant to be with Robin. But boy did it hurt to learn that.

Without her noticing, a black surge of power left her body and traveled to the café. The lights flickered and the windows shook. Soon the few customers inside were getting worried.

Starfire trembled as the lights flickered and the windows swayed. She had never seen this before because of a small rain storm.

Robin looked about trying to see what would cause the ordeals happening. He couldn't spot anything; until he saw a snap of a black energy twirl around the overhead lights and cause permanent power outage. His only thought: 'Raven....'

_**An: Yea I think that about covers it. I was playing around with something in my head. I don't think I'll continue this one either; I'm liking this whole one shot deal. Now if anyone can't guess, I didn't go into Robin's thoughts too much concerning Raven because I want people to draw their own conclusion. You can think in this story he'll stay with Star or something will happen and he'll go to Raven. It's up to your minds. **_

_**So leave a review on your way out and look for more one-shots. I'm going to be putting a Christmas one up soon. Hopefully. Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza or Yule Tidings for others like myself. **_

_Peace215 :) _


End file.
